Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise/The Boutique
This is the second restaurant in Emily's Honeymoon Cruise. Episode 2: Coming Apart at the Seams Level 1 *'Target: 500; Expert: 800' *Angela and Jimmy enter the boutique. *Jimmy: See, I told ya we had a boutique on board. *Angela: Wow... I love it, these clothes are fabulous. *Jimmy: Well, that's just great... *Jimmy: ...because you're going to be running it from now on... *Jimmy: ...bye! *Jimmy ran away. *Angela: JIMMY!!!! *Freddy: Ma'am? *Angela: What?! *Freddy: Jimmy send me over to clean up during the day. *Angela: Well, at least that's something... *Freddy is now a cleaner. Emily and Patrick enter the boutique. *Emily: Hey Angela, I didn't know you worked at the boutique. *Angela: Neither did I... *Patrick: Let's get me some new clothes, shall we? *Angela runs the boutique, as a playable character. Afterward *Angela: Wow, I did that all by myself! *Emily: Yes, you did! *Emily: Can we talk for a minute? *Angela: Sure, Em... *Patrick: Hey girls, what are we talking about? *Emily: Never mind, we'll talk later. Level 2 *'Target: 800; Expert: 1200' *Evelyn: So whose sewing machine is it? *Angela: I think it belonged to the previous staff... *Angela: But it's mine now... *Angela: I thought I'd give it a go, try to make some new clothes to sell. *Evelyn: Great! From what I remember you used to be really good at making clothes. *Evelyn leaves the boutique. During the level *Angela has to fix the boutique. *Emily made a dress for herself, so take a picture! Afterward *Emily goes to the sewing machine. *Emily: Angela, are you picking up on your sewing skills again? *Angela: Maybe. I guess you'll just have to come back tomorrow and find out. *Kate enters the boutique. *Kate: Hey Angela, my perfume has been delivered. *Kate: Thanks for letting me sell them in your... *Patrick: Kate?! What are you doing here? *Kate: Well, I came to help out on the cruise and this gives me a chance to sell some of my pictures. *Patrick: Cooking, fashion, perfume, is there anything you girls can't do? Level 3 *'Target: 1200; Expert: 1500' *Francois and Kate are dressed up! *Francois: Absolutely beautiful! *Kate: Angela, I can't believe you made these... *Angela: I know, right? *Kate: You know, Jewel Jacobs would love clothes like these... *Kate; ...AND she IS on board. *Angela: J.. Jewel Jacobs... of 'W... World of Fashion' is on board? *Kate: She certainly is. I could try to lure her into the store... *Angela: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO! *Kate: I had a feeling you'd say that... *Kate: ...but she is kind of pompous so make sure the store is 'ready' for her. *The curtains covered Francois and Kate, going back to original style. *Angela: I guess I'll have to clean up the boutique a little bit... *Francois left. Kate left also. During the level *Angela has to clean up the boutique. Afterward *Patrick: um... Emily? *Patrick: I never got an answer to my question... *Kate enters. *Emily: Which question? *Patrick: If you ever thought about having... *Patrick smelled the perfume by Kate. *Kate: Patrick, try my new perfume! *Patrick cough! *Patrick: *cough* very *cough* *cough* nice, Kate *cough* *Emily: We have plenty of time to ask each other questions. We're married now, silly. *Patrick: I guess, *Cough* you're right... Level 4 *'Target: 800; Expert: 1200' *Emily thinks. *Emilythought: ...but what about running my restaurant... **...on the other hand, I don't want to disappoint Patrick... **...there's still so much I want to do... **...if only I could talk to someone... *Patrick enters. *Patrick: Hey, there you are... You were gone when I woke up. *Emily's searching for Angela. *Emily: Yes, I was looking for Angela... *Angela: Dod... did someone say my name? *Emily: Angela?! Did you sleep here? *Angela: Yes, I spent all night preparing for Jewel... *Emily: Do you need any help?! *Angela: No, I'm all right Em. Besides - it's your honeymoon. Afterward *Patrick: You know you can always talk to me, right? *Emily: um.. Yes.. of course... but Angela and I need to talk about... sister-things... *Patrick: Sister-things... *Patrick: That's my cue to leave, isn't it? *Patrick left. *Emily: Angela, can we talk now? *Angela: I'm sorry, Em, but there's so much I still need to do! My brain's all over the place. *Angela: How about we talk tomorrow after my shift? *Emily: Deal!!! Level 5 *'Target: 1000; Expert: 1350' Afterward *Kate and Jewel enter the boutique. *Kate: And this is our boutique... *Jewel: Oh, these things always bore me. They never have any... *Jewel walks around. *Jewel: ...These are actually quite nice. *Jewel: I mean, the fabrics are horrible but the designs... *Jewel: I absolutely must know who made these? *Angela: I did!!! I made these clothes just with what I had laying around. *Jewel: I'm going to give you some materials and then we must talk! *Kate and Jewel left. *Emily: ...but I thought we would finally talk. *Angela: No time for that now, Em, we'll talk soon enough. *Angela left the boutique. **Emily thought: I'm going to explode if I don't talk to someone soon... *...or at least get to do SOMETHING. *Patrick: Don't take this the wrong way but you look kind of stressed... *Patrick: ...I read that the cruise ship has a spa... *Emily: Thanks, Patrick! You're right. Episode 9: Fashion Victims Level 1 *'Target: 1700; Expert: 2000' *Emily takes a breath talking to Angela. *Emily: Angela.. Patrick... Beach... Phone... *Angela: A beach-phone? *Brigid enters the boutique. *Brigid: Emily's trying to say Patrick is still on the beach, *and she would like your phone to call him. *Angela: Oh! Here. Of course. Is he all right? *Emily: Don't... Know... Hit head... *Emily's trying to get a signal. *Emily: There's no signal... *Angela: It's not like we're near a cell tower. Just sit and watch for bars. *Brigid leaves the boutique. Afterward *Jewel: In this box are the fabrics I was talking about. *Jewel: Mulberry silk, Vicuna wool and fine, woven linen. *Angela: Wow! *Jewel: Wow, Indeed! *Jewel: There are three models onboard.. *Jewel: You should use them to prepare a private showing. *Jewel: I expect quite a lot from you, Angela. *Angela: I'll try not to let you down. *Jewel: Don't try. Do. *Jewel and the brother leave the boutique. Level 2 *'Target: 1900; Expert: 2200' *Angela: No luck with the signal yet? *Emily: These are really pretty fabrics! *Angela: Aren't they though?! *Angela: Now I need some inspiration for what to do with them. *Emily: Try looking around you, just about anything could be inspiring. *Emily: That's what I always do when I need inspiration for a recipe. *Angela: Okay, Sis! It's worth a shot! During the level *Angela has to find 5 items. Afterward *Angela Thanks, Sis! You were right, I got some great ideas from things just lying around the boutique. *Kate enters the boutique. *Kate: Angela! You've got to try this new perfume! *Kate's perfume has been spilled on the fabrics! *Angela: Oh, Kate! *Kate: Oh, Angela! I'm so sorry! *Angela: It's okay. I'll just use the fabrics I have lying around. Level 3 *'Target: 1650; Expert: 1850' *Emily: I really expected you to get angry at Kate. *Emily: I mean, don't get me wrong. It's great that you didn't. *Angela: I don't know. I've gotten a lot calmer now I found something I really enjoy. *Angela: And besides there's no use crying over spilled... perfume. During the level *Emily is wearing a stylish sunwear! Take a picture! Afterward *Angela: Still no signal? Well, we are out in the middle of the ocean. *Angela: You gotta tell me. What happened back on the beach? *Emily: We had a fight. *Angela: A fight? About what? *Emily: Patrick told me he's ready to start a family. *Angela: But what about your restaurant? *Emily: EXACTLY! *Emily: But it all seems a bit silly now, I just wish he was here. *Angela: He will be soon. Keep watching for that signal. Level 4 *'Target: 1900; Expert: 2100' *Heidi enters the boutique. *Heidi: Hi, Heidi. *Angela: Sorry? My name is Angela. *Heidi: I know. I'm Heidi. The model? *Angela: Oh. Aren't there supposed to be three of you? *Heidi: The others stayed on the beach with some dumb guy named Brad. *Emily: Wait. Patrick's on the beach with Brad and a bunch of supermodels?! *Angela: Er. Heidi. Why don't you come back later? *Heidi: Okay. *Heidi leaves the boutique. Afterward *Heidi enters the boutique, and Kate enters. *Heidi: So, Angela, what am I getting paid for this gig? *Angela: Paid?! I didn't count on that. Do I have anything in the register? *Angela goes to the register. *Angela: I could pay you 600, right now. *Heidi: You're hilarious! See ya! *Heidi leave the boutique. *Angela: Emily!!! Kate!!! *Angela: How do you girls feel about becoming models? *Angela: I could still use one more though... Level 5 *'Target: 2200; Expert: 2550' *Angela: Em, did you know you're the exact same size as a mannequin? *Emily: Good. Because if I don't talk to Patrick soon, I'm going to have a meltdown. *Angela: Okay. You're bound to get reception soon. I think Jimmy is turning the ship around. *Francois enters the boutique. *Francois: Did somebody say fashion? During the level *Angela has to sew Kate, Francois, and Emily's outfit. Afterward *Angela: Em. It's time! *Emily has a dress wore! *Angela and Jewel enter the boutique. *Angela: With this outfit, I was inspired by the clashing colors of the New York art-scene. *Angela: This outfit combines the texture of feathers with the feeling of freedom. *Angela: And this final outfit has the layered style of a flower. *Angela: So? What do you think? *Jewel: What do I think?! *Jewel: What happened to the fabrics? *Jewel: Why aren't these clothes on models? *Jewel: Those are definitely not supermodels and I think one of them is a man?! *Jewel: And to think you actually wanted to be a part of the fashion industry! *Jewel leaves the boutique. Angela started a meltdown. *Francois, Kate, and Emily took their outfits off. *Francois: What a snob! *Kate: Angela! Don't listen to her! These are the most beautiful clothes I've ever seen! *Emily: You don't need her anyway. *Angela: Could you all please go... *Emily: But... *Angela: Please go. Episode 13: Stitching Up Level 1 *'Target: 2500; Expert: 2900' *Back in the boutique, Emily and Patrick enter the boutique. *Emily: How's she doing? *Eddie: Not good, I has to bring in my brother because she won't even touch a sewing machine. *Eddie: And she's been kind of... um, combustible... *Angela: YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU, RIGHT?! *Eddie: See? *Patrick: I think we'll need one of your famous plans to fix this. *Emily thinks. *Emily: I got nothing... Afterward *A customer shops at the boutique. *"I don't want to be a brother but do you have this in purple?" *Angela: If you don't want to be a brother, don't be! *Angela: Do you see a purple one? NO! *Angela: SO THEN THERE ISN'T ONE IN PURPLE, IS THERE?! *Emily: I'm sorry. She's been having a hard time lately. *Emily: Maybe you can come with me and we'll look together. *Emily leaves the boutique. Level 2 *'Target: 2000; Expert: 2250' *Angela reads the fashion, while Emily and Patrick enter the place, Angela throws a fashion notebook and cries. *Emily reads. *Emily thinks on her mind. During the level *Take a picture with Emily and Patrick has a Cinderella moment. Afterward *Angela: Finally! I'm going to my cabin. You can lock-up. *Angela leaves the boutique. *Emily reads. *Emily: Look at these designs. *Patrick: Wow, she's really good, isn't she? But how do we prove that to her? *Emily and Patrick have their ideas! *Emily: You thinking what I'm thinking? *Patrick: Yes. We've got to get her out of the store tomorrow. Level 3 *'Target: 2000; Expert: 2500' *While Angela cries, Emily and Patrick enter the boutique. *Emily: Angela? You've been looking kind of down. *Patrick: And we were wondering if you'd want us to... *Angela: Take over? Sure, knock yourself out. *Angela leaves the boutique. *Emily: That went easier than expected. *Emily: OK, Freddy you can come in. *Freddy enter the boutique. *Patrick: OK, let's get to work! *Emily: Would you mind if I did this alone? *Patrick: How can I say no to that face? *Emily and Patrick kiss. *Emily now runs the boutique. During the level *Emily has to build up the show. Afterward *Patrick: It looks great, Emily. Angela is going to love it. *Emily: I hope so. Level 4 *'Target: 2000; Expert: 2400' *Emily: So, these are her designs. Do you think you could make them? *Emily goes to pick up. *Freddy: For Angela, anything.. I make 'em fast. No worries. *Jimmy: She's not letting you help?! *Patrick: Nope. She wants to do it all herself. *Jimmy: Someday you're going to have to show me how that works. *Jimmy leaves the boutique. Afterward *Freddy: Look, Miss Emily, look! *Freddy invents something for Emily. Emily has a dress! *EMily: Wow! Freddy, those look exactly like Angela's sketches. *Emily: Now all we need are the flower arrangements. *Patrick: FLOWERS! *Patrick: I forgot to tell you... *Patrick: You don't have to worry about the whole kids thing anymore, because... *Patrick: The World Wide Flower Association wants to hire me to investigate rare flowers. *Patrick: You don't look as happy as I thought you could. *Emily: Oh, honey, I'm sorry. It's just so unexpected. Congratulations! *Patrick, and Emily leave the boutique. Level 5 *'Target: 3400; Expert: 4250' *Angela has her glasses, entered the boutique with Jimmy. *Angela: You know I don't like surprises, Jimmy. *Jimmy: I know, toots, but ya might like this one. *Angela: I seriously doubt it. *Jimmy takes the blindfold off. *"I love these clothes!" *"Most fashion is so pretentious but this is really down to earth." *"I just wish I could buy some of it, right now." *Emily: Ladies and gentlemen! *Emily: As of right now all of the clothes on display can be purchased directly from the designer! *Emily: She'll be waiting at the cash register to ring you up. During the level *Angela has to sell fashion before day ends. Afterward *Angela: Thanks, Em! *Emily: You're a really great fashion designer. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! *Angela: Do you still have my sketchbook? *Emily: It's right there on the table. *Angela thinks. She picks up her sketchbook, sat down and starts to draw. *Patrick: Have I ever told you, you're most sexy when you're solving problems? *Patrick: I think you earned a reward. *Patrick: How about a little rest and relaxation over at the spa? *Emily: Being around your Mom hasn't been all that relaxing. *Emily: But there's a first time for everything. *'End of Boutique'